Non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDs) are the drugs of choice for the treatment of rheumatoid arthritis (Textbook of Rheumatology, eds. Kelley, W. N., Harris, E. D. Jr., Ruddy, S., Sledge, C. B., Saunders Co., 1989). They have fewer side effects than other classes of anti-arthritic drugs and are therefore almost universally prescribed for this condition. They are characterized by their ability to inhibit prostaglandin synthesis through anti-cyclooxygenase activity. They can be classified chemically as derivatives of arylcarboxylic acids, including salicylic and anthranilic acid derivatives; arylalkanoic acids, including arylacetic, arylpropionic, heteroarylacetic, indoleacetic and indeneacetic acids; and enolic acids, including pyrazolidinediones and oxicams.
While drugs in this class are among the most widely used in medicine, there is no literature or teaching in the art to indicate that any NSAID has been used in the treatment of Alzheimer's disease (dementia). This brain disorder is estimated to affect 0.5-1% of the general population in industrialized countries and threatens to become more prevalent as the average age of the human population increases.